The Promise
by PrinceFroggie
Summary: DISCONTINUED! They were childhood sweethearts torn apart by their parents' obligations, but they made a promise; a promise to be with each other. Will the promise still hold true after thirteen years of separation?
1. Prologue

A/N: I've been so busy with college that I totally pushed FF to the back of my mind. I feel soooo bad whenever I see reviews...so I decided to come back with a new story while continuing my other stories. :D I hope you guys will continue to support me! :)

Disclaimer: This program would like to thank Yamaha for the characters. Story belongs to Hoshirin. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Prologue__  
><em>  
>Her tearstained face was enough to pull anyone's heartstrings, especially that of her childhood friend, Len. He held back his tears as he watched Rin cry her heart out.<br>"I won't fowget you, Winwin." said a 5-year old Len.  
>"But Winwin wants Wen to stay!" cried a 4-year old Rin.<br>"It can't be helped, Winwin, but I pwomise that Wen won't fowget you. I'll come back fow you." He tried to put on a brave smile.  
>Rin wiped the snot and tears from her face with her sleeve. She took Len's hands into her stubby little hands and pouted, tears glistening on her eyelashes.<br>"P-pwomise...?" she sounded sad but hopeful.  
>"Pwomise." Len said.<br>Rin took Len's face into her hands and kissed him. It was a kiss that one would expect from a 4-year old little girl, but it was special for them. Len blushed. Rin smiled.  
>"Thewe! The pwomise is sealed!" She sniffed and let go of Len.<br>"Lenny? C'mon, it's time to go!" Len's mom was calling out, her voice reverberating through that sad morning.  
>He didn't want to go, but he had to. His parents were transferred overseas for their jobs, and nobody would be able take care of him if he was left behind, so his parents decided to take him along. Rin and Len understood the situation, but they were kids, and kids are used to getting what they want. When they heard the news, they broke down, especially Rin. But some things in life are inevitable, and they learned this the hard way at such a young age. When Len started walking away from Rin, she started crying again. She heard the car engine revving, and the far away distance of car tires screeching.<p>

_I don't think Wen's coming back..._

__ xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Thirteen years later..._

Her blue-green eyes fluttered open, focusing on her orange room. She had a dream, a sad one. Her eyes were wet from crying, and she felt tired. She sat up, stretching and yawning. She only had a few hours of sleep thanks to her obsession for studying, and the luxury of a few hours of sleep was ruined by her dream. As she ate her breakfast, took a shower, changed into her uniform, and walked to school, she kept thinking about the past. That promise from long ago... 

She wondered if it would still come true.

_To be continued..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This is just a teaser. I'll continue it if I get any reviews. I'd like to see if people are actually interested in the story. :) Thanks for reading! :)


	2. The Rock Star and The Nerd

A/N: Hello, my dearies! Thank you for the reviews! :) I hope you'll enjoy this one. :) By the way, I'm sorry if you had trouble reading the last chapter's format. You see, I wrote that chapter on my iPod, and well, the memo app isn't really reliable, so...yeah, sorry. [bows down] Well, enjoy this chapter! :)

xxxx

Whenever somebody asked him who his first kiss was, he seriously didn't know. He had a vague memory of...a little girl who looked like him, kissing him. His memory was that screwed up, so he ignored it. Today, he was leaving the US for good and he was going to give a farewell concert in a few hours, so he took out his good luck charm and held it against his chest. It was an old picture from a Polaroid camera. In the shot, he was grinning excitedly with the girl who looked like him. They were holding handfuls of bite-sized cookies in their hands. Like normal kids, they had missing teeth, as well. They looked so happy in the picture. He wanted to know who the girl was, but he couldn't ask his mom or dad; they had gone up to Heaven when he was just nine years old. The only connection he had to the girl was a little doodle of a weird-looking bear on the bottom-right corner of the picture.

"Kagamine-kun? You're up." The door to his dressing room opened, his personal assistant calling him out.

Len folded the picture into four and slipped it into his pocket. He ruffled his hair and checked his black leather outfit. He headed out the room and onto the stage, savouring the cheers of his American fans and feeling perfectly at ease in the spotlight.

xxxx

She always topped the exam list, both midterms and finals. She was the MVP of Yamaha High School's Volleyball team. She excelled in her extra-curricular activities. She was a member of the student council as the junior representative; she was active in the council. She was the favourite of all the teachers. She's Kagamine Rin. Because of her reputation, some of her schoolmates didn't like her. They deemed her as someone who hogged the spotlight, taking their chances of being recognized. Some disliked her just for the heck of it. Some made fun of her because she was a nerd, complete with the thick, black-rimmed glasses. Some loathed her because she was the teachers' pet. Despite her success, she hated her life. But she didn't stop working hard, for it made her mother happy. Of course, she didn't tell her mother anything about her schoolmates hating her.

One morning, in the classroom of her section 2-J, she was poring over her notes, checking if she was ready for their quiz later on that day. She had found an error in her notes and decided to correct it. When she took her pencil case and opened it, she threw it away in horror, screaming and jumping away from her table. Her pencil case clattered to the floor, a bunch of caterpillars flying out and squirming on the floor. Some of the girls who were near Rin's table shrieked, running away and feeling totally disgusted. Rin wanted to cry, but she stopped herself. She regained her composure, and walked back to her seat, getting a pair of caterpillar-less pencils and using them as chopsticks to pick up the caterpillars. She put them back in her pencil case and placed them on the flowerbox just outside their window.

As she went back to her seat, her classmates were whispering and murmuring, wondering who was the culprit of the incident. Rin sat down on her seat and stopped reviewing. She was still a little shaken up from her previous situation. Her classmate, Hatsune Miku, approached her and gave her an encouraging smile. Hatsune Miku was the campus crush. She was a little lacking in terms of intelligence, but she made up for it with her personality and looks. Surprisingly, she was the only one who cared about Rin.

"Rin-chan, don't let it get to you, 'kay? I'm here for you; we're here for you! Me, Sakine-senpai, and even Megurine-senpai!" She said.

"Thanks, Hatsune-san." Rin tried to smile.

Rin hated her life.

xxxx

"Yamaha High School, huh..."

Len was looking at the school's website on his iPad. He was on the plane heading for Tokyo. As he browsed the website, one name caught his attention. It was in the Achiever's Section. _Kagamine Rin_.

"We have the same family name. What a coincidence."

"Please fasten your seatbelt. We will be landing on Narita Airport in a few moments." The voice of one of the stewardesses rang out through the plane.

As he buckled his seatbelt, he looked out the window. Japan looked very pretty from up high. It was decorated with city lights. He smiled a little.

"It's been a long time, Japan. I guess I should say _tadaima_."

xxxx

A/N: Well, what do you think? The next chapter will contain..._secret_. Heehee. :) Please review! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. A Senseless Fight

A/N: I'm having so many ideas for fics right now! I wanna write all of them, but I know I won't be able to update everything. Psshh. Anyways, enjoy this one! Thank you for the reviews and the support! I'll do my best to meet your expectations, me luvvies! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, 2-J! Today, you have a new classmate! I think some of you might know him, if not all."

It was a cloudy Friday morning, and the class of 2-J were being especially louder today for the semester break was in a week. They were all planning for it. Rin was sitting in her table, listening and laughing to Miku's chatter and jokes. When the teacher came in, they all hurried to their seats. The teacher had an especially brighter aura today, and the students noticed it. When the teacher announced the news, they were more confused. The teacher was happy because there was a transfer student? That didn't make any sense. Miku, whose seat was behind Rin's, placed her weight on her elbows and moved her face closer to Rin, whispering.

"I bet Unohara-sensei's got the hots for the fresh meat."

Rin giggled.

"Alright, everyone, here he is! Please, make yourself at home." The last sentence was directed at the new student.

When he entered, the class let out a collective gasp (except for Rin, who had started reading her book). What was the teacher talking about when she said that only some of them might know him? _Everyone_ knew him (except for Rin, who continued reading). His face was on CDs, in posters, in foreign commercials and sometimes, in a few dramas. They didn't just know him; they _adored_ him (except for Rin, who continued reading). He was REN, the rock star from the USA. As he strode into the room, everyone could see that he was tall; about 6'3". He had a certain air of pride and haughtiness that Rin wouldn't like. He had multiple piercings on his right ear, and his ocean blue eyes were sharp and taunting. When he spoke, some of the girls in 2-J sighed dreamily.

"G'morning. I'm Kagamine Len. Nice to meet y'all." He bowed down.

Everyone started whispering. Nobody knew his real name; they knew him as REN. They knew it was probably just an alias, but nobody ever expected him to have an almost similar name with one of their nerdy schoolmates. Rin raised her eyebrow, distracted. It felt weird to her also that someone so highly adored and respected by her classmates had an almost similar name to hers. _Kagamine_ was a pretty normal name, but it still felt weird to all of them.

"Alrighty then! Please occupy the empty seat next to Rin-san." The teacher said, beaming at Len as she pointed to the seat and left the room.

"Thanks, ma'am." Len smiled.

As he sat down on his seat, Miku stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. She beamed.

"Hello, Kagamine-kun! I'm Miku; Hatsune Miku." She held out a hand, which Len shook.

"Oh, uh, hey there. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"This is my friend, Rin-chan; Kagamine Rin." She grinned, patting Rin on the head and went back to her seat, checking to see if her makeup was still intact.

Len raised his eyebrow and eyed Rin. He felt recognition hit him. That shoulder length blonde hair which almost had the same shade as his. Those blue-green eyes that eyed him with curiosity. Those chapped pink lips that for some reason, he knew how it would feel on his own. He felt determined to know her more. Rin gave Len a wry smile and went back to reading her book. Some of the girls in 2-J (and even from other sections) tentatively approached Len, asking for pictures and autographs (some expressing their undying love). Their high pitched voices gave Rin a headache. She was starting to curse the teacher for putting the celebrity next to her, but Len totally ignored the girls and focused on Rin.

"So, you're the one in the Achiever's Section?" Len asked, resting his chin on his hand.

"In the what?" Rin asked, surprised that Len was talking to the nerd.

The girls' faces fell, feeling rejected.

"I saw your name in the school website." He smiled.

"I guess that's me, then?" She said tentatively, closing her book and finally giving up on it.

"You're pretty smart, aren't you? To have received all those awards." Len said, genuinely impressed.

"I g-guess so...Thank you...?" Rin spent all her life studying and avoiding romance that she didn't have any idea on how to communicate with them.

"Aw, loosen up! I won't bite." Len said, grinning.

Rin fixed her glasses in response.

"You wanna go to lunch with me?"

Len didn't waste time; Miku'd give him that (she was eavesdropping). Rin might not be familiar with guys, but she knew what advances were...and this was one of them. She didn't like it. She didn't have time for boys. For her, all she needed was to study and get good grades. In her opinion, all she needed to do was make her mom proud. Flirting around with boys definitely wouldn't make her mom happy.

"No, thank you." She said rather coldly, reopening her book and reading it.

"Don't be so snobbish, Rin." Len cooed.

"Don't call me that, please. Why don't you just ask one of them?" Rin snapped.

Len knew when he was being pushed away, but he wasn't used to it. Girls didn't reject him. He was starting to get annoyed by this nerdy girl beside him. Of all people, he was rejected by a geek? This girl was pretty, but she had wounded his ego. Whatever made him talk to this girl, he decided to forget it. His friendly demeanour towards Rin vanished completely.

"Don't get too full of yourself just because I talked to you." He snapped back.

Miku, who was still eavesdropping, grew alarmed. She thought that Rin might get the favour of others if Len liked her, but this was totally not going according to her plan. She had to act. Fast.

"Woah, woah! Hold your horses, mates!" Miku said, standing up and getting in between Len and Rin.

Rin gave her a questioning look.

"Let's not fight, alright?" Miku said, beaming.

"We're not fighting; I'm merely setting lines." Rin stated.

"Lines?" Miku asked.

"It's quite obvious, isn't it? I don't wanna be friends with him, and vice versa." Rin said.

The bell rung before Miku could say another thing. The next teacher strode in, and the students all went back to their seats. When class ended, Rin jammed her things into her bag and rushed out of the school. She didn't stop running until she reached the bus stop. When she got into the bus, she occupied the seat at the back and buried her face in her hands. She was trying to regain her composure. When she looked up and out the window, her face tinted red, she let out a sigh. Her face donned an expression of worry and shock.

_I-It's him...it's really him...Oh my gosh...I screwed up..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Len paced around his room in frustration. He had been staring at his good luck charm ever since he got home, and he wanted to kill himself (figuratively). He had finally found the girl in the picture, and he had decided to pick a fight with her. He wasn't one to turn back on his words. He knew that it was very cowardly of him to pick on a girl, but she had asked for it! Or so was Len's justification of his actions. He decided to apologize to Rin the next day. He wanted to confirm if she really was the girl in the picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's not me, you egotistical idiot."

Rin crossed her arms as she glared at Len. He had apologized to her (rather coldly) and asked if she was the one in the picture. Rin knew that it was her, but she didn't want to admit it. She didn't have any reason for her actions. She just wanted to piss him off. Len wanted to yell at her, but he controlled his emotions.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure about it." She said.

Rin started to walk away without saying a word when Len finally lost it.

"Don't be such a stuck-up bitch, nerd!" He snapped.

"What did you call me, you stupid jerk?" Rin yelled.

Trust me when I say this: I don't know why they started fighting, or why they even hate each other. All I know is that they're both too stubborn to admit that they were both wrong. Rin prioritized her mom too much that she doesn't care about her feelings anymore. Len was...yes, an egotistical idiot.

"Don't call me that!" Len yelled back, pushing Rin accidentally.

Rin fell on the ground butt-first. She glared up at Len, tears brimming in her eyes. Len was horrified at what he did and he wanted to say sorry, but he stood his ground. He slid his hands into his pockets and smirked.

"Fuck you, you asshole..." Her voice was shaking.

"What'd you say?"

"Screw you...! I hate you! People might bully me in this school...but they have never laid a hand on me..." She said, tears streaming down her face.

Len felt his heart being crushed. He was a nice guy. Really. But his ego and pride got the better of him.

"Stay away from me, you dumbass."

Rin stood up and dusted her skirt. She pushed Len and ran away, sobbing and cursing Len. That was it. He was sorry.

"H-hey! Come back! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Len called out, but no answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: ...Well...that was random. I swear to God, I didn't know what happened there. :)) Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! Find out how Len will apologize (and how long Rin can hold a grudge)! Thanks for reading! Please reviewww! :D


End file.
